


The Diplomacy of Teenage Romance

by skyheart



Series: Ingrid Rarepair Week 2020 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Horses, Ingrid talks too much, Lies, Oblivious, Romantic Comedy, Secret Crush, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyheart/pseuds/skyheart
Summary: Dorothea is pretty, friendly, and she completely hates Ferdinand von Aegir. Her best friend Ingrid knows this all too well.When Ingrid and Ferdinand meet she is surprised to discover that she completely adores him. Will she have to trade in one relationship for another or can she learn to balance both?Ingrid Rarepair Week, Day 6: Nobility
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Series: Ingrid Rarepair Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973446
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Diplomacy of Teenage Romance

**Author's Note:**

> It's the rom-com, Ferdinand and Ingrid fic nobody wanted, but lived in my head rent-free.

Dorothea complained about Ferdinand nonstop to Ingrid while they were trying to study. Ingrid was trying to be a good friend and listen, but it was difficult. Ingrid really didn’t have any advice for Dorothea, not that she leaving any room for Ingrid to speak. She also knew very little about Ferdinand. Ingrid had maybe seen him once or twice around the school, but besides that, he was a total stranger. She felt completely useless to Dorothea and wished she’d just stop talking. 

“He’s just such a pompous noble, no offense Ingrid.” 

“I'm not offended. I might be noble, but my family wasn’t really wealthy. My opinions on nobility have nothing to do with status and money. It’s about helping people. It’s why I want to join the knighthood.” 

Dorothea giggled. “No wonder I get along with you so well. You’re not like the rest of these rich jerks. I swear, how am I ever going to find a rich husband if they’re all horrible self-absorbed bores like Ferdinand von Aegir?” She sighed opening her textbook. 

Ingrid found herself staring down at her notes. It made Ingrid uncomfortable when Dorothea talked about marrying a noble. Ingrid had several marriage proposals just sitting in her room that she would happily handover to Dorothea. Many of the men were much wealthier than Ferdinand von Aegir, but Ingrid couldn’t promise they were any less self-important. 

“Actually Ingrid, your friend Felix doesn’t seem like the other nobles. Maybe you could put in a good word for me,” said Dorothea with a wink. 

Ingrid smiled. She liked having Dorothea around. It was nice to finally have a girl to talk to about stuff that the boys just wouldn’t understand. Ingrid didn’t have much in common with Dorothea, but for some reason, Dorothea took a liking to her and who was Ingrid to question it. She had made a new friend and she would do anything to keep her.

* * *

Ingrid was concentrating on grooming a beautiful mare when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see Ferdinand von Aegir smiling walking towards her. Ingrid had never taken in details of his face before, but she couldn’t help but notice that he was stunning. He was manicured in a way that she’d never seen men before. He carried himself with an air of royalty. Something about him felt more Princely than the Prince she was friends with. 

“You’re actually grooming one of my favorite horses here. She’s beautiful isn’t she.” He reached out to pet her silky chestnut hair. “I don’t believe she has a name, but I think Star is fitting. What do you think?” 

Ingrid turned her face to conceal her blush. “That’s a lovely name,” she said softly. 

“You’re Ingrid Galatea, right? I’ve seen you around hanging around the stables and with my housemate Dorothea, however, I’m sure she doesn’t talk about me. I’m Ferdinand von Aegir."

Ingrid held back a laugh. As if she could ever get Dorothea to stop talking about Ferdinand. For Ferdinand’s sake, it was better that he didn’t know Dorothea could spend hours complaining about him to Ingrid. Not wanting to be rude Ingrid just stuck out her hand and introduced herself. Ferdinand shook it and smiled. He had a nice smile.

“So, do you have any favorite horses back home?” he asked. 

“I only have one horse, but she’s belonged to me since I was a child. Her name is Swift because I believed she was the fastest horse ever.” 

Ferdinand giggled. “I have several. I miss them all dearly.” 

Ingrid put down her curry comb. She was trying her best not to look directly at Ferdinand even though he insisted on trying to hold a conversation with her. 

“I really must be going.” 

“Perhaps we could ride together sometime? Marianne is the only other person who spends as much time here as us, but she’s not much for conversation.” 

Ingrid found herself nodding. She had noticed the shy blue-haired girl from the Golden Deer house in the stables. “She does seem more interested in communicating with the horses than with her classmates,” replied Ingrid. “Not that I can say I blame her any.” 

“No friends in the Blue Lions?” asked Ferdinand raising an eyebrow.

Ingrid sighed. “It’s the opposite actually. Plenty of friends. All of them awful.” 

Ferdinand laughed. “I like your sense of humor. It’s biting.” 

Ingrid blushed. No one had ever found her funny. “Thank you. Goodbye.” She hurried away quickly before he could notice how hard she was smiling.

* * *

Ingrid was turning the stable upside down looking for her curry comb. She had taken a break from riding to focus on her upcoming exams. Her favorite horse the one that Ferdinand named Star needed some grooming, but her comb was nowhere in her room. 

She was getting overwhelmed when she heard the squeak of the stable door. She looked up to see Ferdinand. 

“Ingrid!” he greeted with a smile. “I haven’t seen you around in a bit.” He was carrying her curry comb. “You left this last time. I’ve been keeping it safe for you.” 

Ingrid sighed in relief. She took the comb from Ferdinand. “Thank you,” she cried. 

“You’re welcome,” he said nervously. “Although, it wouldn’t be too much of a loss. There are tons of these.” 

Ingrid examined the comb to make sure that it was the right one. The wooden handle had a GF roughly carved into it. The curry comb was a gift left to Ingrid by her late fiance Glenn. “I know, this one is just important to me.” 

He nodded accepting her answer without pushing further. “Were you about to go out riding? I’d love to join you.” 

Ingrid felt a knot form in her stomach. She knew she should tell him no. She was Dorothea’s friend and Dorothea despised Ferdinand. Even if Ferdinand had never done anything to Ingrid it was only right for her stand by her friend. She was loyal that way

However, looking at Ferdinand standing there with all proper and polite made Ingrid pause. What could it hurt? It was just riding. She accepted.

"Excellent," he responded with a smile. "You take Star and I'll take Peppermint over here." He patted the white stead in the stable next to him. The horse looked rather rough. Ingrid loved all horses, but the one Ferdinand named Peppermint scared her a bit.

They mounted their horses and traveled together on the trail. Ferdinand led the way. From behind him, Ingrid couldn't help but admire his riding form. Ingrid's form was sloppy in comparison. She was self-taught because equestrian wasn't treated like art in Galatea. No, horses were for work and travel. She'd been laughed at by her older siblings when she practiced trotting elegantly on the rocky land. Ferdinand's smooth movements as Peppermint galloped were stunning, even beautiful. The two moved together as if they were one.

Ferdinand had to lead them to a creek. "Shall we take a break?" he asked.

Ingrid nodded in response trying to catch her breath. She wondered if the suggestion was for her more than him. She was sticky with sweat. Ferdinand looked just as fresh as when they started.

She dismounted her horse as Ferdinand pulled out a canteen and blanket from his saddle pack. He smoothed the blanket out on a soft patch of grass and took a sip from his canteen before offering it to Ingrid.

She took a sip expecting water, but she was surprised to discover that he had packed fruity refreshing tea. Ingrid coughed on the flavor.

"Oh sorry, do you not like it?" asked Ferdinand embarrassed.

Ingrid shook her head wiping away a bit of spit that dribbled on her lips. "It just took me by surprise. I was expecting water." She handed the canteen back to Ferdinand.

"Right," said Ferdinand with a light laugh. "That makes more sense. This is a tea blended with dried Adestrian strawberries and apples from my family's orchards. I find it more thirst-quenching than plain water."

"Apple orchards? Like a bunch of apple trees that you could just pick from?" Ingrid thought back home to Swift, her beloved horse. Now and then when she was able to get her hands on fresh apples she'd always save one for Swift. She wished that could spoil the horse more, but it was difficult to come by apples. The thoughts of having access to trees and bushes of fresh fruit intrigued Ingrid.

Ferdinand nodded. "We grow almost everything. It's kind of like magic."

Ingrid closed her eyes for a moment. She let herself relaxed to the sound of the running water near the creek. A soft breeze passed by them. It felt so lovely outside. "I'd love to have that magic in Galatea."

Ferdinand leaned back on the blanket resting against his elbows. Ingrid took a moment to drink him in. Delicate looking copper hair and big eyes the color of a campfire. He was handsome and aware of it. Ingrid knew confident noblemen, they were all same but Ferdinand felt different. He felt sweeter, gentler, and softer than those men Ingrid knew. She felt butterflies form in her stomach just looking at him.

"What do you grow in Galatea," asked Ferdinand.

"Oh, we're known for dirt and quite famous for our rocks. We truly have the best rocks," said Ingrid. She laughed and looked away feeling embarrassed by how truthful she was being with Ferdinand.

Ferdinand didn't laugh which made Ingrid feel insecure. "Is the soil really that terrible?"

Ingrid nodded. She tried to match Ferdinand's serious and worried deminer. "When I was young my siblings and I used to pretend that we could fix the problem. We'd find little pebbles that look like seeds and plant them, then pray to the Goddess to they'd grow. It's a little sad I know."

Ferdinand leaned forward to Ingrid. "I find it sort of cute. You desired to fix your land. You were looking out for your people. You were already a real noble."

Ingrid gave Ferdinand a half-smile. She appreciated his attempt at spinning her pathetic childhood into something admirable, but it wasn't true. She was just a silly kid trying to fix a problem bigger than her with silly kid solutions.

Ferdinand yawned and laid back on the blanket. Ingrid did the same. Time passed as they looked up at the clouds and traded stories about their childhood. Ferdinand casually explained the different methods of tea growing in a way that delighted Ingrid. His face would light up every when he went into great detail about how the drying process and temperatures really affected to flavor. Ingrid found herself just staring at his face not listening to a word he said. She felt him return the favor when Ingrid explained her obsession with jousting. He nodded politely as she ranked her top ten jousters. He never even commented on how the sport was too violent for a young girl to enjoy. He just simply listened to her rattle on.

Ferdinand told her about his failed engagement with a girl who refused to leave her room. Ingrid recounted losing Glenn to him. She explained how her father was constantly sending her marriage proposals to review, but she had no interest.

"I'm very desirable so I've been told."

Ferdinand chuckled. "I won't disagree, but for what reasons?"

Ingrid shrugged. "My family is too poor to be a threat, but we have just enough important status. I have this crest. Someone might hope I could pass it off to my children. I'm valuable as a marriage option, but that doesn't say much about my personhood."

"It sounds like you resent your nobility," commented Ferdinand getting up from the blanket.

"I try not to complain about, to wallow in my self-pity, especially around Dor--" Ingrid stopped herself from mentioning Dorothea who hadn't been on her mind that at all while she was out with Ferdinand. "I don't resent my nobility and my crest. I'll leave that to Sylvain and Felix, but I'd like to believe I'm valuable without it. As a knight, I'll be part of something. I'll do my part to protect the Kingdom without just being a wife." She pulled herself and stepped off the blanket.

Ferdinand smiled at her as he packed the blanket. "Something tells me Ingrid Brandl Galatea that it would impossible for you to just a wife."

Ingrid's cheeks burned. It was the nicest compliment she had ever received.

It was sunset by the time they reached the stables. Ingrid didn't want the day to be over but felt herself getting tired.

Ferdinand had walked Ingrid back to her room. When they had said their goodbyes Ingrid was expecting a polite bow, but instead, Ferdinand wrapped his arms around her. The hug was brief, but Ingrid it felt like forever to Ingrid.

"Should we do this again sometime?" asked Ferdinand.

Still recovering from the hug Ingrid just simply nodded and stormed into her room. She slammed the door on Ferdinand's face which she hoped he didn't take personally. In the solitude of her own room, she jumped up in down in glee. She couldn't deny that she had a crush. She had spent a day with Ferdinand. She had gotten along with Ferdinand, laughed with Ferdinand, and then hugged by Ferdinand. Ferdinand von Aegir had hugged her.

The gleefulness came crashing down with reality. No, she had a crush on Ferdinand von Aegir. The same Ferdinand von Aegir that her best friend Dorothea hated with every inch of her being. The pompous, rude, and insulting nobleman that Dorothea hated. The person that Dorothea was thankful Ingrid was nothing like.

Dorothea could not find out Ferdinand and Ingrid were friends. She for sure could not discover that Ingrid had feelings for Ferdinand.

* * *

Dorothea was none the wiser of Ferdinand and Ingrid's friendship. She still bad-mouthed Ferdinand to Ingrid every chance she got while Ingrid fought back the urge to correct her. Every time she wanted to counter Dorothea's negative words Ingrid just bit her lip. Now and then she'd throw in an _"Oh"_ or a _"No he didn't"_ just to keep Dorothea off her track, but it was getting difficult.

She would spend her free time with Dorothea listening to complain, then leave to visit Ferdinand at the stables. She would ride off with him and have picnics near their creek while Ferdinand was blissfully unaware that Ingrid was participating in trashing him moments before.

The arrangement was not healthy, but it was all she had. She was not going to lose her only female friend and her only crush. It wasn't her fault that Dorothea hated Ferdinand. It wasn't Ferdinand's fault that Ingrid was completely falling for him. Hopefully, she could balance this and all her feelings until she could become a knight and never have to think about being in love with Ferdinand ever again.

One evening when Ferdinand walked Ingrid to her dorm she opened up the door to find Sylvain hiding out there.

"Oh hey Ferdie, how's it going?" he asked reading a book on Ingrid's bed. Personal space and boundaries were not something Sylvain practiced with his friends. "Don't you two look cute."

Ferdinand's face blushed.

"Sylvain, what are you doing here?" asked Ingrid. Her tone was firm but not angry. She was used to dealing with her best friend's antics. Ferdinand or not this was all routine for Ingrid.

"Woman. mad." He pulled himself out of bed and walked to the door frame. "So what are you two crazy kids doing hanging out together?"

"Well we're--" started Ferdinand.

"Nothing," replied Ingrid sharply staring at Sylvain. She turned back to Ferdinand. His face looked a little surprised by her answer. He seemed hurt, but he didn't express it. Ingrid sighed. "Sorry, I have to handle this."

Ferdinand just smiled sheepishly. "Have a good evening," he said to Ingrid. "Good luck with the woman thing Sylvain."

Sylvain smiled at Ferdinand as he left.

"Dimitri and Felix are gonna flip when they hear about this!" he exclaimed.

Ingrid shook her head. "You tell anyone about this and I'll make sure you no longer worry about women only wanting you for your crest babies!"

Sylvain went pale. "Geez, Ingrid. Look, it's not that big of a deal. You have a little boyfriend. It's just adorable is all."

Ingrid threw her hands up in the air. Why was Sylvain torturing her? "He's not my boyfriend." It hurt for Ingrid to say it. She wanted nothing more than the opposite to be true. She was desperate for any sign that Ferdinand liked her back. "We're just friends, but nobody can know okay."

"Why is that?" asked Sylvain.

Ingrid sighed. She crossed her arms and leaned against her door. "Because Dorothea hates him. I have her convinced that also hate him. It's not worth her finding out that I actually like Ferdinand."

Sylvain patted Ingrid on her shoulder. "Take it from someone who's dated multiple people at the same time before. You're going to hurt both of them if you don't hurt one of them. Not to mention hurting yourself."

Ingrid looked up at her childhood friend. Sylvain wasn't all the most put-together person, but he wise in ways that other people weren't.

"Now," he said clapping his hands together. "Can you please tell the woman outside of my dorm room that I died?"

And in other ways he a complete fool.

* * *

Ingrid thought long and hard about Sylvain said. She weighed the pros on cons of telling Dorothea that she was friends with Ferdinand. Her list when something like this:

Pro: She could happily spend time with Ferdinand anywhere else that wasn't the stables or the creek.

Con: Dorothea will hate Ingrid for the rest of her life.

Pro: Ferdinand was the exact type of person she would want to marry.

Con: She had no idea if Ferdinand even liked her and if he didn't she would have thrown away a perfectly good friendship.

There was the imaginary possibility that for some reason Dorothea would be fine with Ingrid being completely in love with Ferdinand. If Ferdinand liked her back Dorothea could be her maid of honor and sing at their wedding. But that was as likely getting Hilda Goneril clean or Bernedette von Varley to leave her room. This was impossible.

She was going over her notes in the knight’s hall when her classmates Mercades and Annette approached her.

"Hey Ingrid, Mercie and I were wondering if you want to go shopping with us before the ball?"

Ingrid looked up. The ball? She had completely forgotten about the ball. There were so many fun festivities that she was missing out on because she had been too caught up in her own head. Dorothea had actually been busy preparing for the dance competition. Ingrid just took it as a sign to spend more time with Ferdinand.

"Uh, I'm not really into shopping," answered Ingrid truthfully. Growing up without much money she tried to avoid buying useless things. She never developed a taste for fashion trends, favoring practical and long-lasting clothes.

"Oh come on!" pleaded Annette. "It's the only time we'll have to really dress up and dazzle everyone. Isn't there someone you'd like to take to Goddess tower?"

The Legend of the Goddess Tower had made Ingrid laugh. It was some childish thing about romance. She wasn't the least bit interested in it, but then again she hadn't met Ferdinand. Perhaps the Goddess Tower would be the perfect place for her to tell Ferdinand how she felt. Perhaps the magic of the Goddess Tower could work on them. She would feel more secure if she knew Ferdinand had liked her back. If she knew how he felt about her she could confidently tell Dorothea the truth.

"You know what, I might actually want to," replied Ingrid closing her notes. The time for thinking was over she needed action.

"Oh wonderful!" said Mercedes.

"I bet you're going to ask someone cute like Felix...uh did I say that out loud?" asked Annette turning beet red at her confession.

Ingrid laughed at the adorable ginger. "I won't tell on you."

The three girls went off to the market to search for the perfect ball gowns.

* * *

Ingrid had watched Dorothea perfectly execute her performance at White Heron Cup. She could see Ferdinand from the other side of the ballroom watching in admiration. Although Ingrid knew she should be keeping her eyes on the performers she could only stare at him.

Naturally, Dorothea won. Ingrid cheered although she felt like she should have been rooting for her class representative Flayan, the sister of instructor Seteth who had recently joined their class.

After the competition, everyone gathered around to congratulate Dorothea. Ingrid fought through a crowd to get to her friend.

Dorothea was hugging her friend Petra. She held a bouquet of red roses in her arms. She squealed when she spotted Ingrid. "Ingrid, my darling come here!" She let go of Petra handing her the roses. She swung her now empty arms around Ingrid.

"Congratulations Dorothea!" said Ingrid. Dorothea let go to make her way over to everyone else who wanted to talk leaving Ingrid awkwardly alone with Petra.

"Dorothea did wonder out there. She didn't even break her leg, which is for luck," said Petra with a smile. "Ingrid we are to be getting tea. Are you attending?"

Ingrid recalled making plans to go riding with Ferdinand after the White Heron Cup. She looked around to where he was standing moments before but didn't see him. She looked around the ballroom and spotted him holding a bouquet of wildflowers. He seemed nervous.

When Dorothea's house leader Edelgard was done talking to her, Ferdinand approached. He tapped on her shoulder and presented her with the flowers. Ingrid couldn't really make out what they were saying from all the commotion, but she noticed Dorothea smile at him softly, and then Ferdinand just awkwardly wave goodbye.

"Sorry, Petra. I have other plans," said Ingrid turning her attention back to the foreign exchange student.

"Aw, well if you have a change of mind please come." She left to go back to Dorothea.

Ingrid made her way to the noble dorms, she caught Ferdinand before he reached his room. "Ferdinand!" she shouted.

He looked up startled "Oh, Ingrid. Sorry, I didn't see you there."

Ingrid approached him cautiously. He looked frazzled in a way she had never seen him before. "Are we still riding together today?"

"Oh, uh actually perhaps we shouldn't. Not feeling well," he confessed.

Ingrid bit her lip trying to hold back her disappointment. "Does this have anything to do with what Dorothea said to you right now?"

Ferdinand looked around the hallway. "Ingrid, would you mind talking inside my room? I'll brew us some tea."

Ingrid nodded and followed him inside.

As Ferdinand started a fire and got the kettle boiling he let her pick out the tea wear she'd like to use. Her eyes immediately fell in love with a blue willow pattern cup and saucer.

"Oh, this is my nana's actually. It's one of my favorites."

Ingrid smiled. She was trying her best not to get annoyed with the small talk. Ferdinand had invited her to talk, but he seemed to dance around what he really wanted to say.

"So...you brought Dorothea flowers..." started Ingrid. She was never going to get anywhere if she kept letting Ferdinand distract himself.

He sat down at the table. "It was humiliating, I'm sorry you saw that."

"I didn't really see anything."

Ferdinand sighed. "We've been getting along better recently. I thought I had perhaps changed her mind about me. I wanted her to understand that I'm not just some shallow noble, that I understand the value of hard work. Like her, she works so hard as a songstress..." he looked down at his hands then back to Ingrid. "I'm hopeless in love with her."

The tea kettle whistled causing both of them to jump. Ingrid dropped the teacup, but her quick reflexes helped her save it. As Ferdinand hurried to remove the kettle from the fire Ingrid was processing the feeling of her heart-shattering.

He placed a tea bag in Ingrid's cup and poured the hot water over it. Ingrid sat in silence watching him work.

He was in love with Dorothea. Of course, he was. Who wasn't in love with Dorothea? Ingrid had to admit to herself that she was also in love with Dorothea. If she wasn't why would she have gone out of her way to protect her feelings? Everyone loved Dorothea because she was talented, beautiful, and perfect. She was everything Ingrid wasn't. She couldn't even find it in her to be upset with Ferdinand for loving Dorothea instead of her.

"I understand that I can't win Dorothea by throwing money at her. She's smarter than that. I want her to love me back. There's just something about that's her that’s so beautiful and it's beyond just her physical beauty. I want to ask her to dance with me at the ball? Is that foolish?"

Ingrid wanted to say yes. She wanted to say that it was completely foolish for him to ask Dorothea to dance at all ball. She wanted to shout at him. _You're supposed to dance with me, we're supposed to go to the Goddess Tower together!_ she thought. Why couldn't he see how much she cared about him.

"No, any girl that would reject you would be the fool," said Ingrid.

Ferdinand took a sip of his tea. "Perhaps you could talk to Dorothea for me? Have you mentioned our friendship at all to her? You could vouch for me. Tell her that I'm great and that she should give me a chance!" Ferdinand was cheering himself up at the possibility of Ingrid talking to Dorothea for him.

Ingrid sighed. "Of course she knows we're friends," she lied. "I would be happy to talk to her for you."

Ferdinand gave Ingrid a little hug. "Marvelous thank you! You're a good friend, Ingrid."

Ingrid smiled and looked down at her tea. "I've been told that once or twice." She took a sip from her tea. It was cold and tasted bitter.

* * *

After Mercedes and Annette had forced make-up and hair products on Ingrid to get her ready for the ball she made her way off to Dorothea's room. The songstress was painting her lips with a bright red rouge that matched her long gown. She looked stunning.

She stood up to greet Ingrid. She pressed air kisses around Ingrid taking care not to smear her lipstick. "Darling, look at you. You look beautiful." Dorothea was admiring Ingrid in her simple but charming light blue gown. "Is there something you need before the ball?" asked Dorothea.

Ingrid braced herself. She had waited until the last moment to talk to Dorothea about Ferdinand. The truth was there was never going to be a perfect time to have this talk because Ingrid didn't want it. "Ferdinand is in love with you and he's going to ask you to dance tonight and possibly confess his feelings."

Dorothea looked at Ingrid shocked. "What? Ferdinand? How do you know this?"

Ingrid looked down at her shoes avoiding eye contact with Dorothea. "We're friends."

"You’re friends with Ferdinand?"

"We go riding together, talk, have picnics. He's nice to me. I never told you because I know how you feel about him, but," Ingrid looked up. "Dorothea he's so different than what you imagine. If you gave him a chance I'm sure you'd adore him just as much as I do." Ingrid was saying too much and she couldn't stop herself.

Dorotea crossed her arms. "I'm disappointed that you held this from me, but I understand." She let out a large sigh. "I have no romantic interest in Ferdinand von Aegir. Perhaps he isn't as bad as I have assumed, but I still don't like him that way."

"Could you at least dance with him for me? I'd hate to see him heartbroken."

Dorothea snorted. "Why? It sounds like he's already broken yours."

Ingrid sat on Dorothea's bed. "You know how oblivious us nobles could be!" She buried her face in her hands, not even considering that she was caked in make-up. Annette and Mercedes were going to kill her if she messed up their handy work.

Dorothea joined her on the bed. "The boy has the self-awareness of a bee."

Ingrid looked up at her confused. "I have no idea what that means."

Dorothea laughed. "It doesn't matter. I'll throw him a bone and dance with him, but you have to promise me one thing."

Ingrid nodded enthusiastically. She was so happy that Dorothea wasn't upset with her.

"You'll never keep anything from me again," said Dorothea.

"Done, I hate lying to you!" said Ingrid.

Dorothea smiled. "Also consider nudging Felix in my direction." She gave Ingrid a wink.

Ingrid giggled. "That's two things and I'm sorry, but you might have to fight Annette for that one."

Dorothea shrugged. "Worth a shot." She rested her head on Ingrid's shoulder. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," said Ingrid. Despite the heartbreak that came with it Ingrid was happy that she could simply be friends with Dorothea again in peace.

Together they left to the ball.

* * *

At the ball, Ingrid watched as Dimitri danced with Edelgard. Claude von Riegan pulled Professor Byleth out on the dance floor. Petra had pulled Ashe away from his friends Caspar and Linhardt to dance. Felix almost spat out his drink when Annette asked him to waltz. Mercedes and Sylvain followed after them. Even Dedue Molinaro, Dimtri's loyal retainer was getting a dance lesson from Flayn who looked adorable in her dancer costume.

Ingrid was alone stuffing her face with free snacks when she saw Ferdinand approached Dorothea. He held out his hand to her in his perfect gentleman manner and she smiled and accepted. Ingrid laughed to herself. She was done.

She came to the Officer's Academy to become a knight. Refine her lance skill. Learn to fly. She didn't come here to fall in love. No one was paying attention when she grabbed a plate and covered it with tea sandwiches and tiny cookies. She gracefully sneaked away from the ball with her goodies. She laughed feeling like a bandit.

She walked to the Goddess tower hoping that she could just be alone for a moment. She bit into a cookie pulling it back to reveal a ring of her lipstick left behind. Oh well, nobody cared if she looked good away.

She heard footsteps approaching and turned around. It was most likely just some students wanting to make their childish Goddess Tower wish or whatever they were supposed to do here. She was full and ready to sleep anyway.

Ferdinand appeared from the shadows. Ingrid immediately hid her plate of food behind her back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he said softly.

"I'm not startled. Do I seem startled? Because I am certainly not!"

Ferdinand smiled. "Right," he replied.

Ingrid her free hand and wiped her mouth of crumbs. "Well, I have to go. I'm sure you're waiting on Dorothea to meet you here. I'll leave you two to be." Ingrid started inching herself to the exit.

"Actually," said Ferdinand. "I was looking for you."

"Oh, well you found me." Ingrid brought the plate of food from her behind her back. "Just came out here to shamefully stuff my face in the most undignified manner. You caught me, now I really must be going."

Ferdinand stepped forward. "I just wanted to thank you for talking to Dorothea. I had a wonderful time dancing with her."

Ingrid wanted to die. Dorothea was right, he was a bee, whatever that meant.

"You know she said something really interesting after we danced. I was about to tell her how I felt and she said 'Ingrid's in love with you!'"

This night just kept happening to Ingrid. "Oh, did she?"

"That wouldn't happen to be true, would it? Dorothea could just be toying with me."

Ingrid sighed and sat down on the window seal of the Goddess Tower. "Okay," said Ingrid taking a deep breath. "So I might feel certain things when it's just the two of us together. I've liked you since the first time, we went out riding. But you obviously don't feel the same way. Also, I just have so many other things to focus on it really isn't a big deal."

Ferdinand took a seat next to her just stared at Ingrid. She couldn't stop rambling with him looking at her.

"I have the whole knighthood deal, those marriage proposals that my father sends me, also I have mentioned that my territory is built on rocks. Why my ancestors decided to settle on rocks I really don't know. I have to keep women from murdering Sylvain, Felix from murdering Sylvain, and Dimitri, and I also have to worry about Dimitri murdering everyone that isn't Sylvain or Felix. It's a whole responsibility that nobody but me can--"

"Ingrid," Ferdinand interrupted. She looked up at him. "Can I kiss you?" he asked.

Ingrid relaxed. "Goddess, please."

Ferdinand placed his hands on the back of her neck for support as he pressed his lips against hers. Ingrid's heart raced as the kissed deepened. She opened her mouth ever so slightly to allow him to slip his tongue between her teeth. She let her hands touch his soft cooper hair. It was amazing.

Ferdinand pulled away. "You taste rather sweet."

"I was just eating cookies," she said. "Bees like sweet things."

"What was that?" asked Ferdinand smoothing out his hair with his hands.

"Oh nothing," said Ingrid smiling. She reached over and took Ferdinand's hand. "So, what does this mean?"

Ferdinand shrugged. "I have no clue, but I know that what we have is nice."

"What about Dorothea?" asked Ingrid.

"Dorothea's just a crush. This could be real. We could be real."

Ingrid felt a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach at the word _We_. She smiled. "I'll have to get Swift's approval before we do anything too rash."

Ferdinand scoffed. "Do you think just because you're cute I'm not asking all my horses about you? There's at least twelve and they're very particular."

Ingrid laughed. "You think I'm cute?" she asked.

"Of course," he said kissing her nose. "Shall we head back to the ball?"

"Actually," said Ingrid. "I'm a little thirsty, these cookies are a little dry."

"I know the perfect leaf that could compliment them. I'll brew you a cup."


End file.
